


The Boss

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: ...these tags got away from me, David and Curtis are great bros, Everyone but them knows it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frank is a hard headed bastard, Karen Page is a worried wife who just wants her dumb husband to come home, Mutual Pining, Post Season 1, Semi-Canon Compliant, they are totally married, with heart eyes for only Karen Page
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: Frank Castle is granted a free pass from the government. There's only one thing he wants to do with that free pass, and that's using it to be with the one person that makes him feel human, that makes the blood in his very veins thrum erratically through his body. The only problem is: he is too chicken shit to go and see her. Hes too afraid to let himself be happy because Karen Page is pure happiness for him. She is the only person who can boss him around and he loves her. His friends see it, and thus follows their desperate attempt to get him to go see Karen.





	1. The meaning of freedom

_“_ Enjoy your freedom Mr. Castle; though I do wonder what freedom means to a man like you. _”_

 

‘ _You and me both Lady_ .’ he thought to himself at the time. What was freedom to a man like ~~Frank Castle~~ Pete Castiglione? He mulled it over in his head over the course of the next few weeks during those awful and boring depositions. Before he knew it, it was Thanksgiving. If he was being honest he wasn't really keeping track of the days until David mentioned, no, insisted that he come have Thanksgiving dinner with him and his family.

 

_‘This is what David is doing with his new freedom, he's making up for lost time with his family_.’ Frank thought during David’s panicked blabbering as they pulled up to the Lieberman household. Frank couldn't do that because he didn't have a family like David did. Frank’s family was gone. Which is why when David signaled it was time for them to head inside, Frank told him that he wasn't going with him because of the obvious reasons. David naturally but sadly understood. When he watched his friend drive away David couldn't help but feel his heart sink even further in his chest for Frank and his plight.

 

Frank found himself parked in front of the church that Curtis used for his Veterans group therapy sessions. Curtis had been hounding him to attend at least one session. And damn if he wasn't skeptical about it. What if someone recognized him? His face had just been plastered all over the recent media. Curtis however did assure him that if anyone understood, _really and truly_ _understood_ the shit he had been through, it would be his fellow Vets. They would keep his secret.

 

So there he was, unfolding the metal chairs and placing them in their usual circle when Curtis came in. “Curt, how’s it goin’?” He asked with a half smile.

 

Curtis couldn't help but have a laugh, “You know what Frank? I’ve come to the conclusion that you are a shit magnet of the highest order.”

 

Frank laughed for the first time in what felt like weeks, “Yeah, well...you might be right, Curt. Might be right.” and for a moment there was a palpable silence when Franks anxiety crept back through, “You sure about this?”

 

To Curtis credit he did always have a way of making Frank feel at ease, “Yeah I’m sure. It’s time. You’re safe here Frank. Like I said, we keep each other's secrets. That’s the only way this works.” Frank gave him a small nod when people started to trickle in the room.

 

There were a few flashes of recognition in people’s eyes as they sat down and got a good look at Frank beneath the purple-yellow skin. Once everyone had settled in, Curtis began: “I know some of you have recognized my friend here and I would like to say first and foremost, that He, like us, is a fellow Vet who has suffered more than most people could even fathom. The only ones who can begin to sympathize and help in a good man’s recovery is us right here. I will remind everyone, who is here and what is said here, will stay here.”

One kid raised his hand with a smile on his face, “SO does that mean we are like Vegas? You know, What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?”

 

Curtis scoffed, “Yeah only if you want to leave here broke and with a couple STD’s.” Everyone started to laugh and feel a bit calmer. “But in all seriousness guys, we are all in the same boat here. We have all seen shit that has changed us; some physically and others mentally. Let's show each other the respect we ourselves would want given our own individual situations.” The group nodded happily in agreement.

 

“Now then, who wants to start off?” Curtis put it out to the group.

 

After a pregnant pause, Frank raised his hand. ‘ _Let's get this over with_.’ he thought.

 

With a deep shuddering breath, Frank squared his shoulders best he could and began, “You know, as long as I was at war, you know, I never thought about, uh, what would happen next. What I was gonna do when it was over. But I guess that's it, you know? I think that might be the hardest part, the silence. The silence when the gunfire ends; when you are finally presented with freedom, whatever that means. How do…” He could feel that lump in his throat starting to get harder to swallow down, “How do you live in that? I guess- I guess that's what you’re trying to figure out, huh?” He looks around the room at the sympathetic nods, “It’s what you guys are doing. You’re working on it. I respect that. I just-”

 

He kept looking at his feet and feeling his trigger finger twitch. ‘ _Keep it together, Frank_ ’ He scolded himself internally.

 

He continued on, “If you’re gonna look at yourself, really look in the mirror, you gotta, yeah, you gotta admit who you are. But not just to yourself, you gotta admit it to everybody else.” Frank sighed finally letting his own words sink into his soul, “First time, for as long as I can remember, I don’t have a war to fight. I am free. And I guess, if I am being honest, I just… I’m scared. I am scared of what it really means and I don’t know if I can survive it.”

  
  


And that's how it went for the next three months. Twice a week Frank would meet Curtis and go to group. He wouldn't say it out loud because he knew Curt would get a fat head, but his friend was right, Group was helping Frank cope. He was able to unpack a lot of his shit without having to get into too many specifics, which he was thankful for.

 

He had also started to become a regular staple at the Lieberman household after David ambushed Frank with Leo and Zach. He knew Frank wouldn't say no to a couple kids begging him to come over for dinner. They played Frank like a fiddle and in the end despite his various excuses and protests, Frank gave in. He was grateful they got him to come over and be apart of a family.

 

It was a particularly gloomy Saturday morning when David called Frank over to check out his new ‘mini bunker’ that he ended up building in the family garage.

 

David admitted to Sarah that he missed his broken down and ratty techno-man-cave and she agreed he could have one as long as he didn't do anything that would take him away from her again.

 

He had just finished reading the newspaper when Frank knocked on the garage door. “Come on in buddy!” David opened the door dramatically waving his arm in towards his sanctum. Frank scoffed as he came in and looked the place over.

 

“You would think you would have been sick of that place after being holed up there for a year. Why in god’s name would you want to rebuild it?” Frank paced around, when he came to stop at the desk and when he looked down, his heart stopped or skipped a beat, he wasn't sure. Fingers traced over the black ink on the newspaper. The byline that read in small bold letters, **Karen Page**.

 

He could hear David talking behind him, but he wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, Frank was way too focused on her name. He hadn’t seen Karen since the elevator and that was months ago. Okay, that was a lie. He had seen her but she hadn’t seen him. He frequently found himself watching her from across the way, opposite her apartment building. At first it was to make sure she was okay but then he just wanted to be near her. However he was too much of a chicken shit to actually show his face to her; to go over, knock on her door and tell her that he was… that he felt… god he still couldn't just admit to himself that he was head over fucking heels for that goddamn vicious leggy blonde with a penchant for trouble.

 

“Frank?” David was waving his hand in front of Franks face.

 

“Yeah, that sounds interesting man…” Frank feigned as if he were paying attention the whole time.

 

“You haven't heard a word I’ve said for the last ten minutes. I was prepared to take it personally until I saw why you were ignoring me.” David eyed Frank expectantly.

 

_Shit_ . He was caught. ‘ _Play it cool, play it cool_ ’ Frank pulled his hand away from the paper like it had burned him and cleared his throat moving away from the table. “So what does Sarah think of all this?” He quickly attempted to change the subject.

 

“Frank…” David sat down next to his computer.

 

“What? What, David? What do you want me to say?” The tone in Franks voice was edgy. He didn't like talking about anything involving his ‘will they/won't they’ relationship with Karen.

 

Wordlessly David began to type on his computer screen, and after a few keystrokes there was a picture on the screen. It was a camera feed. On it was a rather large and ever growing _white rose bush sitting on a windowsill._

 

“It’s been sitting there everyday for the last three months.” David said matter-of-factly.

 

‘ _No shit, I’ve been staring at it for the last three months every time I go to check on her.’_ Frank scoffed internally. However, Frank remained quiet.

 

“Is there a reason you haven’t gone to see her?”

 

Frank pointed at the screen, in an attempt to divert his frustrations and avoid the question, “Why do you have this?”

 

David sighed, “Because Frank, after you so vividly put it when you kicked a chair at me: Karen is your family. You are my family Frank, and Karen is your family, which makes her my family. Now answer the damn question, why haven't you gone to see her?”

 

“I can't.” he simply said but they both knew there was so much more behind those two words.

 

“I call bullshit Frank. ‘ ** _You can’t_ **’ that is such a lame bullshit excuse. Let me tell you something my friend, what I see when you talk about her or when you hear her voice or god,” David picks up the newspaper and hits Frank on the head with it, “Even when you see her name in the damn newspaper. What you two have is something close to cosmic. It’s the only way I can describe it. It is so vast and unknown but at the same time powerful and awe-inspiring. Man I have heard the way she talks about you, she defends you tooth and nail. When she writes about you in her articles it is so humanizing that you completely forget that you are reading an article about The Punisher. She reminds people that you are just a man who lost everything he loved and fights every day to seek justice for it, now that's powerful.”

 

David tosses the newspaper back on the table and sticks a finger to Franks chest. “And you, don't think I will ever let you live down that little display when Lewis Wilson threatened her on the radio. You were so fucking desperate and scared shitless that he was going after her, I mean god Frank, you gave yourself away the moment when you compared Karen to Sarah. You took two bullets to the chest from a lunatic bomber to save her. You chased them down when he took her hostage and tried to talk the kid down while at the same time talking Karen through how to disarm a bomb. Come on man, you are the one who told me all this. You can’t stand there and tell me that you can't go and see her. You won’t, because I think deep down inside you are afraid.”

 

“You’re goddamn right I am.” Frank whispered low. “I gotta be honest David, I am fucking terrified. I have already lost my wife and kids. I lost my best friend. Everything that mattered to me is gone. Then comes this leggy fireball of a woman, all sunshine, anger and righteous fury and my ass is at a loss for words. I am afraid for so many goddamn reasons.” Frank tried to cover how choked up he was getting with a cough.

 

David quietly nodded and headed to the fridge he had recently installed. He pulled out two beers and handed one to Frank. “Its okay to tell me man. Just tell me what's got you so scared?”

 

Frank stole David's chair at the desk as he stared at the rose bush that was still on the screen. “I'm afraid of… her. Of what she can do to me. You know, I once gave her a speech about people who can hurt you, really hurt you, are those close enough to do it. And damn if that ain't true for me right now, because she's the only person close enough to me. Hell if she wanted to rip what's left of my heart out, I'd let her do it and I would have a smile on my face the entire time.” Frank popped the top on his beer and chugged it down trying to drown the emotions as quickly as he could. He made the mistake of glancing over at David who was shedding tears all down his face.

 

“Jesus Lieberman.” Frank scoffed shaking his head.

 

“What??? How do you expect me to stay dry-eyed after a speech like that?” David wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe.

 

“Come on man, have some dignity.” Frank threw the bottle cap at him.

 

“I will have you know that it is very dignified to cry when it comes to matters of the heart.” David puffed out his chest a little. “But seriously Frank, go see her. You will be alot happier you did.”

 

“What if she doesn't want to see me?”

 

David pointed at the screen once again, “Does that look like she doesn't want to see you? If you don't do it for yourself, hell, do it for me just to put me out of my misery. I am a one man flag waver over here for Team Kastle!”

 

“No.” Frank said meaning for it to be the final word on the matter. David however wouldn't let it go, “Frank, buddy, there isn't a threat anymore. You can go and have a little bit of happiness. And from what I can tell, Happiness thy name is Karen Page.” Frank stood up from the chair he was sitting on, crossing the room with a finger pointed at David ready to go off on him when Sarah came through the garage side door.

 

“Hey good morning you two!” she came into view smiling. Franks body language quickly adjusted, he did his usual routine of hugging his best friends wife and kissing her on the cheek. “Mornin’. Sorry I was just getting ready to leave, got a few things I have to take care of today.” He took this opportunity to leave the conversation and David’s pestering presence. “Okay, well I will tell the kids you stopped by.” Sarah said as she waved him out the door.

 

When she was sure Frank was gone she came to her husband's side, kissing him good morning and started her curious inquiry. “So… what was that all about? Heard Karen's name being tossed around.” She pushed a few strands of Davids curls out of his eyes. David’s eyes grew wide as he let out a very heavy sigh, “I've been trying to convince him to go and see Karen. It’s obvious that he misses her like crazy. He always reads her news articles first thing whenever he gets his hands on a New York Bulletin. Anytime you would see a blonde in a pencil skirt you would swear you could hear his heart skip. He tries to hide the fact that he's in love with her, like its a big secret that no one can ever know about, but he is really really bad at it. I mean jeez Sarah, you should have heard him a couple minutes ago. The stuff he was saying was almost Shakespearean. I don't know what to do anymore. I am dying over here trying to get him to go and see her.” David looks up at his wife hoping she could offer some extra insight into the inner workings of Frank Castles brain.

 

“Whats that?” Sarah asked nodding her head towards the computer screen.

 

"That's the white rose bush on Karen's window. The very same white rose bush that Frank bought her. It was supposed to be a safe signal to Frank that if she had information, during our time at the bunker, he would contact her and they would meet." David's finger touched the screen right on top of the bush, "That very same rose bush has been re-potted and grown and not moved from that spot for the last three almost four months. Yet, even knowing this, Frank _still_ hasn't gone to see her."

 

"Wow. That's intense. You know, come to think of it..." Sarah started to remember her conversation with Frank months ago. "Yeah that makes sense..." She whispered to herself. David sat confused and stared at his wife inquisitively, "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

 

"I was just remembering, this time that Frank, well when he was still Pete, was at the house. I was half drunk on a bottle of wine after a frustrating day, and I was missing you like crazy..." She smoothed her hand across her husbands cheek lovingly. David kissed her palm and responded with, "Whats not to miss?" They both chuckled.

 

Sarah continued on, "Anyways, I was talking about how me and the kids were hurting and I felt like we were bleeding out and I didn't know how to stop it. He told me that the kids and I were going to be just fine and things were going to get better. And I remember asking him, if things had gotten better for him? Because at the time I didn't think anything would get better for us, no matter how hard we tried. But that's besides the point here. Frank had told me that, For him personally, he was alone. Completely alone and he liked it, he hid in it. However, he told me that, one thing he knew, was that the only way out, is to find something that you care about. I genuinely asked him if he had found something to do that for him." Sarah sighed at the memory, remembering Franks body language at the time, "And the look on his face, the uncertainty of it all, like he didn't want to admit that maybe he had, but in the end his answer was: Maybe... yeah maybe. He had this stupid little smile on his face too. I guarantee you that he was thinking about her."

The husband and wife abandoned the garage in hopes of waking their kids and enjoying some breakfast.

 

Across town, Frank rested his forearms on the ledge of the roof and with a sigh stared at that damn rose bush in Karen Page's window.


	2. By the mouth of St. Curtis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Curtis finally meet. Curtis joins the Lieberman's on the Kastle ship.

**_A week later._ **

 

“Page!” Ellison’s head popped out of his office just as Karen passed by coming into work, “I got a story for you.” He grabbed a file from his desk and followed her into her office. “Alright so before you say anything, yes it is a fluff piece, and no you do not have a choice on the matter.”

 

Karen hung her head and turned it to Ellison in annoyance, “This better be good, I have so many other good stories to chase after.” She took the file he handed her and looked it over.

 

“Former U.S. Navy SARC  Lt. Curtis Hoyle was just awarded the Meritorious Public Service Medal by the Mayor’s office for his outstanding work with veteran affairs and counselling. He sets up a community group therapy for vets, keeps the homeless ones off the streets, finds them jobs and food. The higher ups want this featured in the weekend issue, good press and all that. I expect it on my desk by tomorrow morning.” Ellison tapped his watch and left Karen's office.

 

She sat the file on her desk and read through Curtis’s file and military record as she shucked her jacket off. She saw the address of the facility where he rented the space for his therapy sessions.  _ ‘Why does that sound familiar’  _ she thought hard to herself. She stared off, racking her brain, tapping her fingers on her desk when it finally hit her, “OH!  _ Oh… _ ” She squinted her eyes suspiciously towards the direction of Ellison’s office door. Now she knows why Ellison gave this to her, he must have figured it out too.

 

Karen ran down to the records room and pulled out the files on Lewis Wilson, NYC Bomber and a staple of Karen's nightmares for quite some time. She flipped through various paperwork to finally find a statement taken by the police from Lewis’s father in which he stated that he sought counselling at the same address and  **his sponsor was one, Curtis Hoyle** .  

 

Oh yeah, she was definitely going after this one. Despite her ultimate kidnapping by Lewis and his obsession with her, Karen still didn't know his story. Now was her chance via Curtis Hoyle.

  
  


\---

 

The door of Curtis’s car just slammed shut when he hear a soft voice come from behind him. He had just pulled into the parking lot of the church for the weekly group meeting, “Excuse me, are you Lieutenant Curtis Hoyle?” the soft voice asked. Curtis turned around to come face to face with a beautiful blue eyed blonde. He nodded as she extended her hand to him. “Hello, my name is Karen Page. I work for the New York Bulletin, I’m a reporter.” They shook hands.

 

“I recognize the name, you’re a crime reporter, if I am not mistaken?” Karen nodded. “Yeah I read your articles. It’s some pretty captivating stuff that you write.” Curtis pocketed his keys after locking his car, “So how can I help you Miss Page?”

 

“I am actually here to write a piece on you and the work that you do for the Veteran Community, it will also highlight the recent honor you received.” She adjusted the purse strap on her shoulder after she pulled out her notepad. 

 

“Of course, anything for a pretty lady. Please follow me.” He led the way into the church and down to the basement where the meetings were held. 

 

Curtis flipped the lights on to the room as Karen took notes on her surroundings. _ ‘This small room, which one would liken to a basement, holds within its walls the true raw and tested  emotions of some of the bravest soldiers that our country has ever produced’  _ she writes down. This would be how she begins her story. 

 

Curtis set out two chairs in the center of the room and motioned for Karen to take a seat. “So, where would you like to begin?” Curtis started the official conversation. He adjusted his leg underneath him so he could sit more comfortably. 

 

“I would like to start with Lewis Wilson.” Karen gave him a blank stare. It caught Curtis off guard for sure. He became uneasy in his seat. It had been almost four months since everything had happened and he had hoped to finally put that all behind him. “Look, Miss Page I am sorry but I am not comfortable talking about any matters involving Lewis.” He answered honestly.

 

Karen closed her notebook and readjusted the emotions on her face realizing that she was making him uncomfortable, “I apologise Mr. Hoyle. Any information we discuss about Lewis Wilson will be off the record and not involved in the piece about you.” 

 

“Why ask about him then?” He asked curiously. 

 

“Because Lewis Wilson kidnapped me and held me hostage under threat of a bomb. As it was a personal matter for me I would like some answers, if you don't mind, into the workings of the man’s mind. I need to know his story.” 

 

\---

After a lengthy and deep conversation, Karen's questions regarding Lewis Wilson were satisfied. She moved on to the actual reason why she was there. During the questions, she learned how truly caring Curtis was, and the lengths he went to to really help the people in his group.  
  
  


“Thank you for answering all my questions Mr.Hoyle. I really appreciate it and I know that my editor will be very happy with this piece.” Karen closed her notebook and stood from the folding chair. Curtis extended and offered his hand to Karen, “Well thank you Miss Page. I hope I gave you the answers you were looking for.” 

 

She smirked knowing that he was being slightly sarcastic since she did ask him a lot of questions, less about his award and more about Lewis Wilson. “Yes you did. You actually help me get quite a bit of closure. I am sorry for the off-ended questions regarding Lewis Wilson but it's not everyday you get to interview to someone who personally knew the inner workings of the mind of man who kidnapped and threatened to blow you up.” She gave a half hearted smile because the memories of that day were still too near for her.

 

Curtis put a hand to Karen's shoulder softly, “It's alright. I am glad I could help in some way. I had hope for Lewis, like I do with a lot of my guys that come in here, but I should have seen it sooner than I did that he needed more than my help. I have a lot of regrets in my life, Lewis Wilson is certainly one of them but something good did come out of it, I was able to meet you Miss Page; of which it has been a pleasure. You are very passionate about your work, that much I can tell.” 

 

During the whole interview, Karen was reliving that entire day with Wilson and at the forefront of her mind was the thoughts on Frank Castle. 

 

She wondered where he was, if he was still alive or not. She hoped everyday it was the latter. She hasn't seen him since the elevator, but ever since that day, that damn rose bush has been in her window. She's re-potted it once already. She will keep that there and alive until the day he walks through her door.

 

She often times thinks that if Frank is alive, what is he doing? Is he okay? Is he still battling his demons? She always worries about him.

 

“I actually have one more question, if you don't mind, do you have a card or any information? You see I have a friend, he’s a former marine, been through every hell you could imagine and then some, and I think he might really benefit from coming here.” More and more the thoughts of Frank were scratching away in her brain, trying to claw their way out and drive Karen insane. She didn't know where he was right now but it wasn't going to stop her from trying to help him.

 

Curtis took one of his insurance cards out of his pocket and scribbled the address and his personal cell down on the back, “Yeah here you go.” She took the card gratefully and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

 

Karen started to walk out of the room when after a few steps she stopped and turned back to Curtis, “Like I said, I won’t be including anything about Lewis Wilson in this article. It's not fair to overshadow your accomplishments with the veteran community by including the mistakes of one severely disturbed man. Just in case you were worried.” 

 

Curtis had just set down another chair when he let out a small laugh, “I wasn't but thank you for the reassurance. I trust your judgement. Oh and before I forget, your marine friend, be sure to send him my way. Maybe I can help him get back on his feet and get back to the real world. Everyone deserves a real shot at the world.” Curtis took another chair off the wall to set it out for group. 

 

“I will thank you.” 

 

Karen was hopeful. She now had closure from her recent brush with death and a possible place for Frank to get some help. Now all she had to do was actually see him so she could tell him. 

 

She stopped in the threshold of the door, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She looked over the items in her purse, mentally checking things off. When she was satisfied she blindly continued through the doorway when… **BAM!**

 

Her purse flew off her shoulder, skidding, and emptying the contents across the floor. Karen was on her ass. “Ow.” she said softly as she rubbed her hip which had taken the brunt of her fall. She didn't even see who she ran into, “I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.” She said to the air as she started to gather her belongings from the floor. The man too was quickly on the floor picking up Karen’s belongings when just as she finished her sentence, she and the man grabbed the same piece of paper and she looked up. “It’s alright Karen, I guess I wasn't paying attention either.” Frank said with one of his stupid half smile, “Fancy running into you here.” 

 

From inside the room Curtis heard the commotion outside his door and went to investigate and help out but when he saw the two people involved and the look on their faces, he stood out of sight and watched things play out.

 

“Really Frank?” Karen gave him a blank look over the stupidity of his pun. Frank shrugged and handed Karen her papers. She took them and held them tight to her chest like it was a life preserve. Her heart was beating so goddamn fast that she felt if she wasn't covering it right now with the papers in her arms, you could see it beating out of her chest. Neither of them knew what to say, until Karen let her emotions take over and she shoved at Frank, “Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Do you know how worried I was?” 

 

Frank caught his balance and stood to his feet before helping Karen up, “I know I’m sorry Karen. I should have but things weren’t safe.” His hand rubbed up and down her arm softly. 

 

She nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and changed the subject, “What are you doing here? Are you checking up on me again?” She cleared her throat.

 

“Um, no actually. I come here for group therapy, Curtis Hoyle the guy that runs this place is a friend of mine, we served together. He’s been helping me work through some things and I’ve actually been staying with him.” 

 

Karen’s jaw dropped a little, “That's funny because I was just here interviewing him about the award he won and I actually talked about you to him. I didn’t mention your name or anything I just said I had a friend who was a marine. Wait- does he know who I am?” Karen got a little paranoid that she may have been talking to someone she didn't know that actually knew her all along.

 

Frank shook his head, “No, no he doesn't. Micro and his wife Sarah are the only ones who know about you. I wanted to keep it that way for your own protection.” He reassured her. Karen nodded her head thankfully. 

 

Another awkward silence with so much potential for words.

 

Frank, in an anxious panic,  broke the silence this time, “Well I should go and help Curtis setup.” He pointed to the door where Curtis was still hidden from view. Karen gave him a small and sad smile, “Okay.” she said softly. Frank couldn't take it. That small ‘okay’ broke him. He pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her close and tight, “I’m sorry Karen.” He whispered in her ear.

 

She broke for a moment, letting the tears flow from her eyes onto his shoulder. “Four months, Frank it's been four months and not a word. Those damn roses have been in my window every day for four months hoping for you to get the message that I needed to see you and needed to know that you were okay.” She muffled into his shoulder. 

 

“I know…” He whispered, “I saw them and I’m sorry I didn’t come. I’m just trying to figure shit out now, didn't want to see you until I was ready.” 

 

Karen pulled away and wiped her tears. After a brief re-composure, she was back to herself. “Well at least I know you are alive now. You should go. I-I’m glad you are getting some help Frank. You should stop by and tell me about it sometime.” She picked up her purse from the floor. 

 

“Yeah, I will.” He replied as she ran down the hallway out of sight.

 

Frank quickly put his hands behind his head and let out a troubled and solemn sigh. _Shit._ That was not what he expected to happen today when he woke up.

 

Curtis quickly and quietly retreated back into the room before Frank could catch him.

  
  


After about a minute Frank entered the room just as Curtis put out the last chair. “Hey man, sorry I’m late.”

 

“Nah brother, it's alright. I actually just finished up an interview with a reporter.” Curtis took a seat and watched Frank from across the room who was getting fresh brew coffee out of the pot.

 

“Oh yeah? What the hell for?” Frank’s voice was loaded with sarcasm.

 

“About my award. Yeah they even sent some cute blonde reporter to interview me. She just left, you might have seen her. Leggy blonde in a pencil skirt.” He started to pry now to see what exactly Karen Page meant to his best friend Frank. He knew that Frank has risked his life to go after Lewis Wilson but he didn't exactly know the full details of it. Frank would never tell him but as Curtis put the bits and pieces together from his interview with Karen Page, and the fact that despite everything, Frank always had to have a copy of The Bulletin to read every single morning with his coffee; it was starting to form a very clear picture that Frank risked his life to save hers. Alluding to the simple conclusion that Frank wouldn't do that for just  _ any _ woman.

 

Frank looked to the door with a dismissive shrug and looked back at Curtis with a curled bottom lip, “Nope, must have just missed her.”

 

His eyes squinted in suspicion at his best friend who hid his face behind the Styrofoam coffee cup he was drinking now. “Yeah I laid on the charm. Ladies can't resist a one-legged man. I think she had the hots for me.” Curtis rubbed his chin.

 

Frank scoffed, “Yeah, buddy, I doubt that.” 

 

“Nah man I am serious, she couldn't take her eyes off me. I was thinking about asking her out on a date. This weekend is my birthday after all.” This was it, this is how Curtis would get him.

 

“I think you should leave the lady alone Curtis.” He tried to mask his serious tone with a joke afterwards, “No woman should have to suffer through a date with the most boring one legged man in New York.”

 

“Ah-ha. I knew it.” Curtis folded his arms triumphantly across his chest with a winning smile plastered on his face.

 

Franks eyebrows furrowed tightly.

 

“There is something going on with you two isn't there? I don't know what but its something pretty serious.” That sentence, that question, hit Frank like a ton of bricks. He almost choked on his coffee, “What the hell are you talking about Curtis, you gone crazy?” He tried to save face.

 

“ **Karen Page** .” Boom. Just like that it was a shotgun point blank to Frank’s heart. “She mentioned during my interview that she had a marine friend, and from the way she talked about him, one could tell that she cared a great deal for this man. You could even say that she loved the man she was talking about. Now I thought that maybe it was a dear friend or even an ex.” Curtis stood from his chair and closed the gap between he and Frank. He wanted to keep the next bit hushed because it was a “private Frank matter” and he wanted to respect whatever his friend had with this woman. “Funnily enough however, not two minutes after she walked out that door she bumps into you. I happen to overhear this very serious hushed conversation, that's when I come to find out that she was talking about you, of all people.”

 

Frank quickly grabbed Curtis by the collar and put him up against the wall with a finger in his face, “Don't you say another fucking word, Curt.”

 

“Tell me Frank, who is Karen Page to you?” He finally asked. “Because judging on your reaction right now,” He looked at the fist wrapped around his shirt collar, “She's someone very important. Now if I had to guess, really had to guess, I would say that judging by the look in your eyes, you love this woman.” Just like that Frank dropped his hold on Curtis’s shirt.

 

“Yeah that's what I thought man.” Curtis laughed patting Frank on the back. “Come on man, talk to me about it.”

 

“There ain't nothing to talk about.” Frank’s eyes were closed. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. 

 

“Like hell there ain't. We are going to talk about this, the minute we get home my friend.” Curtis ended the conversation as members of the therapy group started to make their way in.

 

\---

 

Every single beat from her heart was thrumming and pounding against her ear drums as she sat in her car. Karen’s body was vibrating with joy. ‘ _ He’s alive, oh thank you god he is alive. _ ’ She whispered to herself. She finally had the confirmation she was waiting for, four months in the making: Frank Castle,  _ her Frank Castle _ , was alive and well. She covered her mouth to stifle a happy sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know what you think of my series so far! It will go into DDs3 and Punisher season 2 and be fairly canon compliant with the obvious changes that Kastle is in fact fully canon.


	3. It's Patsy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen meets up with her Blonde Sister from another Mister and Trish Walker becomes the fourth offical member of Team Kastle.

Karen was strangely giddy the next few days, with a slight hopefulness in her heart. Frank Castle is alive and well. At the time she didn't register the unbruised face and longer hair, but now she was thinking about it. Leaning back in her chair at work, feet slightly perched against her desk and a pen in her mouth; she was rewinding that moment and really remembering his face.

 

Slight scruff on his face, the beginnings of a five o’clock shadow. Skin completely clean of cuts and bruises, making that jawline sharper than ever. There was a time when she discouraged any and all thoughts of romance or attraction towards Frank Castle… but that time has come and gone. The moment they said goodbye in that elevator is when those hesitant feelings went out the way Castle did as she watched him climb through that elevator ceiling. As bloody bruised and battered as they both were (Frank more so than Karen), she couldn't help but linger on that moment.

 

If the situation was slightly different she would have kissed him right then and there and she knew he might have done the same. The look on his face said it all to her in that moment because she had the same look on her face as well. Call it adrenaline or their actual feelings coming to light because it was just them, Frank and Karen completely alone in an enclosed space: something was bound to happen… if the situation was different.

 

Ellison noticed the mood change when she turned in the article about Curtis Hoyle. “What's with the daisies and sunshine smile you got going on?” He asked leaning against the frame of her office door like he always did.

 

“Nothing you need concern yourself about.” She smiled brightly at him, hoping it would be weird enough to get him to slink back to his office. “Uh-huh… Anyways… the Hoyle article was good. You should be proud of that. I also have some more fun stuff for you,” Karen was about to interrupt him but he put up his finger, “And before you start, no its not fluff. Call it a collaborative piece more than anything. Trish Walker, she's a friend of yours right?”

 

Karen gave Ellison a suspicious glare, “She's more of a drinking buddy. We try to not talk about work… so whatever it is. No, and I’m only going to say it once.” That was her final word and her tone made Ellison back down.

 

“Oookay then. Right. I will find you something different.” Ellison gave her a thumbs up before retreating back to his office.

 

Karen let out a heavy sigh and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and thumbed on Trish’s name. After a single ring, Trish answered happily, “How’s my favorite award winning reporter?”

 

Karen's good mood was back, Trish always did have that effect on her. “In need of several drinks. You free this afternoon?”

“Oooh, mid-afternoon drinking; what did Ellison do now?” Karen could hear the sound of Trish rifling through her apartment.

 

“So much. So so much, but it's not just him. I’ve had an interesting week.” Karen pinched the bridge of her nose trying to alleviate the on-coming headache.

 

“See you at 3:00. I just bought a few new bottles we can try.” The distinct sound of wine bottles clattering together in Trish’s arms rang in Karen's ears.

 

“You are an angel.” and they hung up.

 

A year ago, before Franks return, Karen met Trish Walker in a police station. They had known about each other professionally. Often they were compared, two blondes with a hard-on for truth and justice. Then came the attack against their friends and family and for their protection, they were all taken to the Harlem Precinct under the orders of Misty Knight. Naturally they found each other and started to do what they do and question the situation. After pooling their knowledge and coming to a fairly dead end, they started to commiserate. Being caught up in the lives of powered people, the dangers of it, the angers of it, the whole ‘lying to protect you, because I love you’ bullshit excuses. They had both heard it all.

 

Trish talked about Jessica and Karen, in the wake of Matt’s ~~death~~ disappearance, talked about him as well. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about Matt who was outside of the Foggy circle. Karen knew she could trust Trish with this secret and she never regretted a thing.

 

During one of their drunken wine-fueled nights, the two feisty blondes made a pact. When it came to work or professional issues: they were to be left at the door. The ladies dealt with enough shit as it was and mixing friendship and business was something they never wanted to do.

 

\---

 

2:30 rolled around and Karen happily gathered her things. She locked her office door and popped her head into Ellison’s office, “Taking a half day.” and with that she was gone.

 

As she walked down the street she couldn't help but have a small smile on her face remembering when Frank posed as a homeless man to get her attention. He looked so completely different, face full of hair, something she never thought she would see. _‘He would have definitely been able to pull of a man-bun. That's for sure.’_ She giggled to herself.

 

And again when she rode the elevator up to Trish’s apartment, thoughts of Frank were dancing around in her head. She often thought about the elevator and she even indulge herself in some fun, albeit naughty scenarios but that was something that she would keep solely to herself.

 

A knock.

“Just a sec.” a woman’s voice came from behind the door labelled 1904. An electronic whirr came from the door and it unlocked, Trish opened the door, “Hey girl.”

 

Karen gave her ‘blonde sister from another mister’ (as Jessica put it one night)  a hug as she walked through the threshold into her apartment, “Hey. How have you been lately?” Karen asked pulling her coat off and hanging it on the coat rack.

 

Trish sighed walking over to the kitchen counter grabbing the bottle of wine.

 

“That bad huh?” Karen laughed.

 

“Yeah work has been stressful and honestly I was so happy when you called, I have wanted to unwind with someone who doesn't have a super powered liver like Jess does.” Trish grabbed two wine glasses from her cabinet while Karen sat down at the bar.

 

“If I didn't know her, I would swear that was her super power.” Karen pointed out laughing. Trish pulled the cork out of the wine, “As far as she cares, it is.” Trish started to pour.

 

The women clinked their wine glasses together in a cheers to better days. “So,” Trish took a sip, “What's so bad that calls for 3 pm drinking?” Trish came around the counter and took a seat at the bar next to Karen.

 

“Well, first of all, Ellison came into my office today and wanted us to do some kind of collaborative effort on something but I didn't let him get that far because I straight up told him no.” Karen took a healthy sip of wine.

 

“I bet he took that real well.” Trish scoffed.

 

“I think he knew it was going to be a totally different conversation if he kept pressing the issue, so he went back to his office with the promise of finding me something else.” Karen had a triumphant smile. “Anyways, why did you need a drinking buddy, Trish?”

 

“Well between work and Jess with all of her things, I don't really have time for a social life you know? And even before all of this, dating was still hard, now it's a little harder. I guess its because now I judge guys on a different standard. Like I have seen and heard all these incredible things about people with abilities and I find myself on a date with a guy asking, ‘What do I think this person would be like with abilities? Would this person use them for good? To use them to try and make a difference?’ Like I see Luke and Danny trying to make a difference and I’m over here like, wow I really want someone like that but at the same time I feel like I shouldn't because I should be with and want someone who is just like me, a plain old human ya know? Its all these questions and existential theories racking my brain when I should just be trying to enjoy dinner with this guy I just met.” Trish huffed, “You know what I mean?” She took a sip and looked at Karen who was looking at her like she was crazy.

“Yeah totally.” Karen nodded her head and took a sip of wine before the two of them busted out laughing. “No I do get what you are trying to say. Dating in general now has a whole new sub-category added to it. You have to filled out a survey, questionnaire, print out bank statements and personal police reports before you even have your first date.”

 

“Exactly, you have no idea who or what you are getting into bed with.” Trish finished her wine and poured herself another glass when she decided she was hungry. Trish got up and went to the cabinet and pulled out a boxes of chocolate chip cookies. “I feel like we need these to go with our wine.” Karen nodded in agreement.

 

“So… anything going on with you in the dating department? Had any good dates?” Trish pried. She was hoping Karen was having better luck than her.

 

“No not really. Haven't really been in the mood to date anyone. I mean Matt was my last actual boyfriend I guess you could say; even though we only had one date and we never slept together.” Karen looked down at her feet at the memory of Matt. She did miss him alot and she often thinks about how different things might have been if they were able to really give things a chance.

 

“And there's been no one after him?”

 

Karen poured _alot_ more wine in her glass and grabbed a few cookies to put in her mouth. With a mouth full, she just shook her head ‘no’. However, Trish squinted at Karen peering into her soul, knowing full well that she was lying to both her as well as herself. “I call bullshit.”

 

Karen almost choked on her cookies, “I’m serious Trish.”

 

Trish gave her friend a dead straight stare, “That maybe what you lie to yourself about in the mirror but you are talking to me now and I call bullshit. There is someone in your life and for whatever reason, either you are unsure about it or he is, you are trying to brush it off like its nothing when it's obviously something. So fess up, who is he?”

 

The room was quiet for a long time. Karen contemplated telling Trish about her and Frank. It's not like she really has anyone who she can talk to about it and out of everyone on earth that she could talk to that may understand it would be Trish. So Karen decided, She chugged all of her remaining wine and took a deep breath, “Frank Castle.” She sighed deeply like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

 

Trish’s mouth dropped open a little and her eyes widened a bit, “The Punisher??” Her hand came to her face, almost covering her mouth.

 

“Yup, the very same.” Karen shoved two cookies in her mouth, she was starting to regret this.

 

“Wow Karen. I didn't even know you guys knew each other! Wow. What's he like?” Trish started to lay on the questions, she needed to know everything.

 

Karen gave a half hearted smile. She was happy that this was Trish’s reaction. _Maybe_ , she thought, _this wasn't such a bad idea after all._ “Yeah. We actually met under some pretty unusual circumstances after he tried to kill me, well he wasn't trying to kill me he was trying to kill a client of Matt and Foggy's when they still had Nelson & Murdock.” So Karen continued on telling Trish everything about their unusual partnership and eventual friendship. It was so relieving for her, like she was unloading this burden that someone else could help her carry.

 

Trish listened intently, asking many questions along the way trying to understand everything she could. It was becoming very clear, very fast that Karen was head over heels for Frank Castle and by the way she describes his actions towards her, Trish would bet a million dollars that he felt the same way.

 

“He’s intense, very commanding and dark but at the same time he is thoughtful, caring and funny.” Karen smiled more and more the more she talked about Frank. Trish looked at her in awe, “Who knew The Punisher could be so charming?” She remarked.

 

“See that's the thing, all the people who know the real Frank Castle, the one I know, are dead and gone. Everyone thinks hes this vicious killer of killers like that's all he thinks about and lives for but its not. Sure that's one side of him but there's a decent loving man underneath that white skull on his chest.”

 

Trish put her hand to her chin, “Sounds to me like you love him.” she finally said it, the thing Karen had been avoiding for ages.

 

Karen turned beat red, “Sounds to me like you have had one glass too many.” She deflected the very true statement.

 

“Come on Karen admit it. You are hopelessly in love with this guy. Despite what everything and everyone in the world thinks, you see the man and not the monster. That's when you know it's real, when you can accept someone for all they are, angels and demons alike. I should know, that's how it is with me and Jess after all.” Trish made a point.

 

“Yeah but Jessica is your sister.” Karen attempted to argue knowing that she was arguing a losing battle.

 

“Doesn't matter whether she is my sister or not. Love is love no matter what or who it is.” And just like that Trish Walker won the battle.

 

Karen sighed and conceded defeat. Damn Trish Walker and her uncanny ability to call people out on the truth.

‘ _99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall_ ’ Trish’s phone began ringing with Jessica Jones signature ringtone.

 

“Hey Jess. Nothing really just enjoying a drink or three with Karen.” She mimed that she would be right back as she excused herself into her bedroom. While she was gone Karen nibbled on her thumb nail, she was deep in thought, wondering and hoping when the next time she would see Frank.

 

“Sorry about that. Jess needed a phone number of one of my contacts at work.” She sat back down at the counter, “So when was the last time you saw him?”

 

“It's been about four months now.” She said with disappointment in her voice. “Not since the whole Lewis Wilson bombings.”

 

“Wait. Wait, wait wait wait wait- Frank was there? I mean I saw the reports that they thought he and that Wilson kid did it together but then Homeland came out and said that Billy Russo was the one involved not Frank.”  Trish started to eagerly nibble on a cookie, she knew this was going to be a good story. And boy, was it.

 

Karen told Trish everything, _absolutely everything_.

 

“Holy shit. So you don't know where he is or if he is even alive right now?” Trish cocked her head to the side wide-eyed but confuzed.

 

“Well, I didn't… until a few days ago.” And she proceeded to tell her about the Curtis Hoyle interview and her subsequent ‘bump into’ Frank.

 

“Wow. just wow. I am shook, and no it's not just the wine talking. You are so damn in love with him, AND he is so totally in love with you.” Trish poked Karen’s nose.

 

Karen’s blush was prominent as she batted away Trish’s hand, “No, he's not. He can't be. He still loves his family. There will be no place in his heart for me and I get that. I don't like it, and that's horrible of me to say but I have to accept it. I mean he became The Punisher because of his family and what happened to them. Everything that happened, everything he has done was for them; to get justice for them-”

 

“Not everything, Karen.” Trish interrupted, “I’m sorry Karen but I had to stop you. You maybe right, all of Frank's actions have been about his family. From everything I have heard, seen and from what you have told me, there is no disputing that, _except for one instance_. The Lewis Wilson bombings.”

 

Karen's heart skipped a beat. She knew what Trish was about to say, and even Karen had thought about it before but she never let herself accept it, never let herself revel in that slight hopefulness because it was too much to hope for.

 

“Karen- The whole thing with Lewis Wilson had _nothing_ to do with his family. It had solely to do with you. That crazy bastard Lewis Wilson threatened you live on the air, and then sought you out in a heavily-protected hotel. And yet, despite the fact that his face was plastered all over every single media and news outlet, he still risked his safety and freedom to not only jump in front of a gun and take two bullets to the chest but to chase you down and get you safely away from a bomber!!!! Come on, Karen! You can not be that stupid. Please I am begging you, don’t play into the whole dumb blonde stereotype. It is not good for our image!” Trish grabbed Karen's face with two hands and squished her cheeks.

 

“Okay, okay okay!  Fine!” Karen had to pry Trish’s hands off her face, “Fine. You are right, but I mean that doesn't change anything! Not really. I mean the only reason I know he's alive was literally by accident. I don't even know if I will see him again…”

 

“Oh you will see him again. That man won't be able to stay away from you for long, I give that man two months, tops. I give you my Trish Walker guarantee AND! to sweeten the deal, I will even let you change the ringtone in your phone it the ‘It’s Patsy’ theme song if he doesn't show up after two months.”

 

Interested in the confidence that Trish had suddenly in Frank’s ability to grow some balls and finally come see Karen of his own accord was interesting to say the least and she couldn't pass up the opportunity to set Trish’s ringtone as that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing these two together so much. Trish Walker and Karen Page are total Besties in my book. As always, please! leave me comments on what you think of the chapter and if there is anything you would like to see in an upcoming chapter!


	4. Best Wing-man in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Curtis's birthday, so naturally he wants to drag Frank out to celebrate with him at a bar. On the other side of town, Trish and Jessica drag Karen out to a bar. Unknown to any of them, they are all going to the same bar.

Curtis awoke with a happy smile. Today was a good day. Today was his birthday. He had been feeling a bit lighter since he and Frank moved into their new apartment across town; since Billy shot up his last apartment. With the money that the government (and Micro) gave Frank they were able to afford a decent apartment in a better part of town. 

 

After a nice stretch, and attaching his leg, Curtis walked down the hall to Frank’s room. It was odd that Frank didn't wake him up like he normally did. A good solid double knock, “Yo, Frank?”.

 

No answer.

 

Curtis opened the door. The bed was made. His boots were gone and so was his jacket. Curtis was sure that Frank was gone but he had to check one more place: the kitchen.

 

Yup, coffee pot was half empty and his thermos was gone.

 

Curtis grabbed a coffee cup of his own and began to pour the still warm liquid. He dialed Franks new number on his phone and drank his coffee as it rang.

 

“ _ Yeah? _ ” Frank asked picking up.

 

“Good morning Curtis, How are you Curtis? Happy Birthday Curtis” Curtis said mocking Franks voice, “Oh why thank you Frank, thank you so much. I am well this morning, how are you doing??” 

 

Frank scoffed on the other end of the line: “ _ Yeah, yeah asshole. Happy birthday. What do you want? _ ”

 

“What I want is the pleasure of your fine company tonight! We are going out to this karaoke bar across town for my birthday! And before you ask, it’s non-negotiable. We need to have a little bit of fun, Frank. I would like to be happily drunk by the end of the night.” Curtis perched his feet up on the opposite chair at the table when he sat down with his coffee.

 

“ _ No, what you want is someone to drag your one-legged drunk ass home after you strike out with all the ladies _ .” Frank couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

 

“Come on man, why you gotta hurt a brother like that? And on his birthday too.” Curtis tsk-ed. 

 

After a huff and a groan on the other end of the line, “ _ Alright fine Curt. You win. As long as you don't sing at this karaoke bar, then I’m in. _ ”

 

\---

  
  


Pete Castiglione had a daily routine.

  * Wake just as the sun came up
  * Stretch, push ups, crunches/sit ups
  * Shower
  * Make coffee
  * Make breakfast while coffee brews
  * Wake up Curtis
  * Eat
  * Go to work at his construction job (after briefly stopping by to see a certain rose bush in a window)
  * Tuesdays and Thursday, vets group with Curtis
  * Wednesdays visit the graves of a dead man's family
  * Fridays and Sundays spend the day with the Lieberman family
  * Come home, eat, sleep, rinse, repeat.



 

That was the life of Pete Castiglione, not necessarily the life of Frank Castle but he was managing it the best he could now. It was his life of freedom. There were certain things missing,  _ a rather significant someone more than anything,  _ but that was a problem that Frank kept putting on the back burner because he was still trying to get used to this ‘new life’.

 

Phone still glued to his ear, Frank made his way down the street towards Karen's apartment. It may have been his day off from work but, it had been part of his daily routine: to pass by just to see the rose bush in the window. It gave him comfort knowing she was still waiting for him even after their abrupt run in days ago.

 

“ _ Thanks brother. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Whenever you get home tonight we will clean up and head out. _ ” Curtis said from the other end of the line.

 

Frank smiled but when he looked up at Karen's window, the rose bush was gone. His heart began to race in a panic. After a moment he realized he was still on the phone with Curtis, “Uh- hey Curt, I’ll call you back.” and he ended the call as he raced to the fire escape of the opposite building. All his hopes and anxieties started to mix into a strange fluid that started to course through his veins as he climbed the rod iron stairs.

 

‘ _ What happened since I saw her? What changed? Why are the roses all of a sudden gone? Did she change her mind? Is she done waiting?’  _ His mind raced and his heart was clenched tightly in his chest. When he reached the roof and the edge, everything in his mind disappeared when he looked down in through her window.

 

Karen was sitting at her kitchen table, the rose bush on top and pruning shears in her hand. She was snipping and clipping off dead leaves and fresh new roses that had grown.

 

‘ _ Oh thank god _ ’ he sighed a great breath of relief as suddenly his legs felt wobbly from the sudden and panicked burst of energy. He resumed his usual position with his forearms rested on the roof ledge. He watched Karen smell each rose with a smile on her face when she cut them from the bush. She had quite a few already cut in a glass vase next to her. A knock on her door pulled Karen away from her table when Frank got a glimpse of what she was wearing,  _ short _ pajama shorts and a tank top. ‘ _ Jesus fuck. She's beautiful.’  _ He has never seen so much of her skin before. God was he thankful the weather has started to warm up because it would afford him to see more of her bare skin in the future.

 

Three people entered back into view, Karen followed by… a blonde and a pale black haired woman. Karen cleared off the table and placed the rose bush back in it’s usual spot on the window sill. Satisfied that all was still well, Frank moved on from his spot and headed down the fire escape towards seeking out Curtis's birthday present.

 

\---

 

“What do I owe the pleasure of this early morning visit from my two favorite ladies?” Karen asked as she cleared her table. Jessica and Trish were dressed in workout clothes. “Well we were on a run in the neighborhood-” Trish had started to say when Jessica interrupted her, “She was on a run, I was minding my own business when she dragged my ass out of my apartment and brought me with her saying that I needed to get out and get some fresh air.”

 

Trish backhanded Jessica’s shoulder shooting her an annoyed look before she continued, “Jess’s interruption aside,  _ we _ decided to stop by and see if you wanted to go to this karaoke bar across town tonight. It’s ladies night, so drinks are buy one get one for all the ladies! Plus it’s been awhile since we were all out together.”

 

Karen chewed her lip in thought as she gave her guests some coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, “A karaoke bar? Really? Who do you plan on having sing at said karaoke bar?” 

 

Trish’s smile lit up, “All of us! Come on, a couple drinks in, you know you'll want to get up and sing. If not, we can always play some pool. Jess can hustle the best of them.” Trish nudged Jess with her elbow, to which Jessica rolled her eyes.

 

“Come on, Blondie. Join us.” Jess lightly kicked under the table at Karen’s leg.

 

“Fine. Sure, why not.” Karen gave in. Trish happily high-fived her sister. “We knew you would say yes. Okay, this is great. I will text you the details and we will meet you there around 9:00!” The sisters finished their coffee quickly and left Karen alone in her apartment again. She shook her head in amusement that she even agreed to do this. God only knows what trouble awaits them tonight.

 

Karen padded lightly through her apartment towards her bedroom to try and figure out what on earth she was going to wear to the bar. She hummed a song she heard on the radio as she was trying to decide the dress code. She went to her phone and shot a text to Trish to hopefully figure out what direction she should lean; classy up-town club, or punk rock glam, dressed down jeans, boots and band t-shirt. In all honesty she was leaning toward wearing jeans. Wearing a pencil skirt everyday at work was losing its charm.

 

“ _ Comfy, casual yet killer. Relax, its ladies night, tonight is a night to let the proverbial hair down! _ ” came the response from Trish. That response made Karen’s choices must easier. She settled on her favorite dark washed ripped skinny-jeans, black steel-toed biker boots (a gift from Jessica) and an AC/DC band t-shirt that was cut off at the belly. Karen had been doing a lot of working out of over the winter and she was quite proud of her body. 

 

Now it was deciding what her hair would look like and what accessories she would wear. Did she wanted to go messy bun? Or long beach waves with her hair? Did she want to wear her black thin rope-choker, oh, and what about makeup choices?Eh, she would decide all that later tonight. She realized the time and decided to finished the article Ellison was having her work on.

 

\---

 

Frank made it back to his and Curtis’s apartment later that evening around 7:30 with Curt’s birthday presents in hand: A nice expensive bottle of scotch and a wrapped present.

 

He figured they would start off their night right with a proper drink. “There he is, man of the hour!” Frank proclaimed upon seeing Curt in the kitchen. He thrust the bottle of scotch into Curt’s eager hands, “Much obliged my friend, much obliged.”

 

Frank went to the cabinet for some glasses while Curtis opened the bottle. After a healthy pour in each glass, Curtis offered a toast. “To us my friend, may our lives continue to get better with each day.” Curt raised his glass happily when Frank scoffed.

 

“You call that a toast?” 

 

“Yes, I call that a toast, it’s short, meaningful and to the point. I mean if you want I could go into this whole speech how our lives used to be, how far we have come in the last four months…”

 

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Cheers, buddy.” Frank raised and clinked his glass to Curtis. They drank and enjoyed the smooth taste of the scotch. “Damn that’s good” Frank mumbled.

 

Curtis’s attention went to the wrapped present, and he started to open it. Scraps of paper fell to the floor only to reveal a framed version of the article that Karen wrote about Curtis and his award. “I figure you would want proof that you don’t suck as a human being.” Frank tapped his glass on the table at Curtis.

“I love you too, buddy.” Curtis gave him a sarcastic wink, “You know, I gotta say though, your woman can write. This article makes me out to be a pretty decent guy.” He put the frame on the table, exchanging it for his tumbler of whiskey.

 

“First off, she’s not my woman but; she has that talent. She can make us shitbags sound like we are a gift from god. I mean, look at all the shit she writes about me.” Frank finished his whiskey, contemplating on whether or not he wanted another glass.

 

“Oh, I know, I’ve read them. To the untrained eye, she tries to be a neutral party, but knowing what I know now, she pours out her heart into any article that you are the feature of. I said it before, and I will say it again, that woman loves you.” He pointed at Frank to emphasize his point.

 

“Yeah, yeah Curt and you won’t shut up about it. I wish you would.”

 

Not wanting to put his friend in a bad mood before they really started their night, Curtis diverted the conversation back to the schedule of the night: “Alright Frank, I figure we head out and get there around 9:30 or so. That's when all the ladies will be there.” Curt got up from the table and headed for the bathroom but not before he told Frank, “And dress nice. You are my wing-man tonight. I need you lookin’ as sharp as me.”

 

His hand scrubbed down his face as Frank broke into a fit of laughter, “Jesus Christ Curt. You gonna be like this all night?” Frank shouted towards the bathroom door. A muffled “Damn right” came in response.

 

\---

9:00 pm on the dot.

 

A wolf whistle caught Karen's ear as she got out of the cab, it had come from Jessica when she and Trish got an eyeful of Karen’s outfit. “Damn Blondie, I may end up taking you home myself and have my way with you. You look like a rock star’s wet dream!” 

 

Karen blushed at Jessica’s comment, “Thanks. I wanted to do something different tonight.” Her focus then turned on to Trish’s head, “I’m afraid to ask, but why are you wearing a wig?” Karen asked slightly amused.

 

“I am in public, and I will be singing. The last thing I want is someone to recognize “Patsy” and have my drunken escapades and my friends plastered all over twitter and youtube. That would make for a hell of an episode of Trish Talk.” She pointed at her head, “Hence, the brunette bob wig.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

The three ladies made their way into the bar only to be met with a multitude of happy women singing, drinking and dancing. There were a few men mingling throughout the place but they were clearly drowning in the sea of estrogen.

 

“I need a drink…” Jessica grumbled as she saw what she was going to be surrounded by all night. “I second that.” Karen nudged Jess with her shoulder as they headed towards the bar.

 

“Two whiskeys and a shot of tequila.” Jess ordered for all of them. When their drinks arrived, they clinked together and let their night begin.

 

\---

 

9:45 pm.

 

“Come on man. I told you we should have left earlier but no, you couldn’t make up your damn mind. God it’s like living with a woman.” Frank grumbled as they got out of the cab in front of the karaoke bar.

 

“My friend-” Curtis patted Frank’s shoulder, “You can’t rush perfection.” He gestured to all of himself, “Besides, we are heading into enemy territory, I had to make sure I was combat ready.”

 

“Christ Curt. It’s a goddamn karaoke bar, not Afghanistan.” Frank pinched the bridge of his nose staving off the already oncoming headache. _ ‘Why, why on god's green earth did I agree to go out with this moron?’  _ Frank asked himself as they entered the doorway, but his thoughts were cut off when he and Curt were met with a sea of women. “Curt, you sure we are in the right place?” Franks eyebrows furrowed at the sight before him.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, it’s ladies night. So more than enough women to go around.” Curt’s smile was feral as he rubbed his hands together happily.

 

“You’re an asshole, you could’ve mentioned that earlier.” Frank’s eyes scanned the crowd, naturally searching for any and all exits, the best vantage point, safest place to be; his usual standard mental checklist whenever he enters a new place.

 

Curtis grabbed Frank by the back of the neck and led him through the crowd to the bar, “And have you back out on me? Nah. Besides, for all you know, you could meet the woman of your dreams tonight.” And how right Curtis would end up being.

 

Just as they reached the bar, a short haired brunette woman started singing a very rock heavy and sultry song.

 

\---

 

9:45 pm.

 

Trish was flipping through the karaoke song list; humming along to the song that was currently being sung. The ladies were all pleasantly buzzed after being there for 45 minutes. Jessica was off playing a round of pool against some women who were on shore-leave from the Navy. Karen looked through her own song list trying to find the right song. Trish hounded her until she agreed to sing  _ at least _ one song. 

 

“Aha! I found it. This is the song.” Trish slid the binder over to Karen, tapping erratically on the song name.

 

“Really? I thought you didn't want to draw attention to yourself tonight. Singing ‘Going Down by The Pretty Reckless’ is not a song you want to sing if you want to keep a low profile, it's a song you get up on a bar and sing to draw attention to yourself.” Karen’s fist came to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter; she knew she wasn't going to be able to change Trish’s mind.

 

“Eh, I’m throwing caution to the wind. We all gotta live a little.” Trish went over to the DJ to get everything set up. As soon as the next song ended it would be Trish’s turn, she came back over to the table where Karen was still sifting through the song-list, “Come on, you gotta live a little too, Kare-” She tapped on the binder a few times, “Find something amazing.”

 

Moments later Trish was on stage, microphone in hand, as the song started to play. 

 

Karen was dancing in her seat singing along with Trish and the rest of the crowd. She flipped back and forth trying to make the final decision between two songs. She looked up and saw how much fun Trish was having and that's when she decided to take her advice and throw caution to the wind as well. She chose a song that she would sing while she was alone in her apartment while she had Frank on her mind: ‘Dark Nights by Dorothy.’

 

\---

 

The guys settled into the corner of the bar, slightly hidden in the shadows but out of the main crowd. They ordered their whiskey and again toasted to their night. Curtis scoped out the crowd, looking for any potential ladies he could celebrate his birthday with.

 

Frank nursed his whiskey and enjoyed the look on his friends face. Curtis was a kid in a candy store in that moment. It must have been another woman’s turn to sing when the start of another heavy rock song started. However, the moment the woman started to sing, ice ran through Frank’s veins and his heart started thundering in his chest.

 

That voice sounded familiar and that song she's singing, its pulling at his mind. Frank slams his glass down and pushes his way through the crowd when he makes it through he is met with an unrecognizable version of Karen Page, on stage singing her heart out to the crowd.

 

Every part of his body was humming at the sight of her. She looked like she walked right out of one of his darkest fantasies. Her hair was thrown up in a messy blonde ballerina bun, with heavy dark eyeliner adorning her smokey blue eyes. Frank’s eyes travelled downwards, past that thin rope choker, the dark color contrasting against her pale white skin; down, down further to the midriff exposing, old AC/DC shirt; past the dark ripped skinny jeans that hugged every curve (and what he wouldn't give to get those off of her in that moment) and down to the black combat boots. ‘ _ Fuck me.’ _ he audibly groaned but the sound was lost in the crowd as the song ended and Karen gave a bow to the crowd.

 

_ ‘Shit’  _ Frank panicked and backed up into the crowd, quick to retreat back to his corner in the shadows. ‘ _ I need to get out of here before she sees me _ .’ Upon trying to get back to his seat, he bumped into Curtis.

 

“There you are man! I was looking for you. You up and disappeared on me.” Curtis shoved another drink into Frank’s hands. Curtis downed his drink only for his eyes to finally settle on Frank’s face and see the panic in his eyes, “What’s wrong? What happened?” Curtis started to look around for some kind of threat, when his eyes settled on a blonde woman who was making her way to the opposite end of the bar, ordering a drink.

 

“Holy shit, isn’t that-?” Curtis’s eyes widened, taking in her appearance. He turned to look at Frank whose eyes were locked onto the spot where Karen was at the bar, and then back to Karen, and finally back to Frank. “What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you hiding from her? Especially when she is looking like that; I mean goddamn, Karen looks amazing.” Curtis slapped Franks shoulder trying to get a reaction out of him.

 

“I can't-” Frank was frozen.

 

Curtis rolled his eyes and huffed, “Buddy, I thought we were over this shit! We talked about this, you need to go and talk to her. Especially now, before she ends up going home with someone like me tonight.” 

 

Taking a gulp of the drink Curtis shoved in his hands moments before, Frank started to weigh his options.  _ ‘Should I go over there? What the hell am I going to say? Fuck, why does she have to look so fucking good? God damnit Castle, get your shit together and go get your woman.’ _

 

Unfortunately for Frank, Curtis was impatient and took matters into his own hands. He walked over to the bar and ordered a neat whiskey, once he had the drink in hand he made his way over to Karen who was now happily seated at the bar.

 

“My, my, if it isn’t Miss Karen Page!” Curtis smiled as he slid up next to her.

 

Karen’s eyes grew wide, “Mr. Hoyle? What on earth are you doing here?” Karen started to look around the room,  _ ‘if Curtis is here… then…’ _ she thought.

 

“Curtis, please. I am out celebrating my birthday. What are you doing here?” Curtis inquired with an amused smirk. 

 

“Well, happy birthday to you, Curtis! I am out with a few of my girlfriends. Did you enjoy the article I wrote about you?” She gave him a genuine smile.

 

“Oh yeah, I got it framed on my wall at home. You do amazing work Miss Page.” And he wasn’t lying. Although he left out the part that Frank was the one who actually did the framing.

 

“Well thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it, but really you made it very easy for me to write.” Karen was genuine in her statement. Writing the Curtis Hoyle article was very easy for her after she got all the information and her issues with Lewis Wilson were finally settled.

 

Curtis feigned like he was going to walk away but then turned back around, “Oh, before I forget, this drink is for you.” Curtis handed her the whiskey he ordered.

 

“Oh… thank you?” Karen was weary of accepting the drink all of a sudden. Curtis couldn't help but smile at her confusion, “Oh no, don’t thank me. That is from my friend at the other end of the bar.” Curtis thumbed behind him to the corner of the bar. Karen’s eyebrow arched and her eyes followed the direction that Curtis’s thumb way pointing.

 

That's when Frank and Karen locked eyes. 

 

His face was hidden by a baseball cap but she knew it was him.

 

Curtis watched, highly amused, at the interaction between the two of them. His lips were curled into a happy and hilarious smile. He knew the moment he found out that Karen Page was here, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Frank was way too damn stubborn to actually go and grab his happiness. So Curtis did it for him. The irony was not lost on Curtis in that moment, this night was supposed to be about Frank being his wing-man, not Curtis being Frank’s.

 

Curtis leaned in close to Karen’s ear so only she could hear what he was going to tell her next, “If it were up to him, he would never come over here and tell you how he feels because he’s a stubborn son of a bitch. However, I have no problem with telling you that, he is head over heels for you. The way he talks about you sometimes, hell, I hadn’t ever heard him talk like that even about Maria.” 

 

_ That caught Karen’s attention _ . She tore her gaze from Frank and looked up to Curtis in a slight panic, but he sensed this and quickly comforted her, “Look, I’m not telling you this to scare you or anything, but I know you love him. It’s very apparent. The truth is, he loves you too. He’s just too scared to admit it, but I think, if you go over and talk to him he might finally grow some balls and tell you how he feels, in his own words.” 

 

“Yeah?” it’s all she could say. This shocking ( _ not all that shocking _ ) information was an overload in her head and heart.

 

Curtis gave a curt nod, “Oh yeah.” He watched Karen gulp down the drink he brought her, get up from her seat and make her way over to Frank. “Go get him, girl.” Curtis mumbled happily, turning his attention now to finding a woman of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun chapter to write. Curtis is my favorite. He deserves all the awards. The Kastle confrontation happens next chapter. Let me know what you all think!

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the series cancellation: this series should hopefully help fill the whole in your hearts, I know writing it has helped the whole in mine. Please leave comments on what you think and what you might like to see, I am always open to suggestions.


End file.
